gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Fancy Final Fantasy
Irrelevance in it's prime form! SirMajestica and Solaris Soul's project from September 2012 is expected to hit the stores of your major benefactor of vidya in February 1923! Story Corrupt government run by a demigod attempts to take over the world. Secret training camp for soldiers is bombarded by said corrupt government. Sole survivor, a Dragoon, runs for her life and bands together with an unlikely group of different social class, races, and MADGICK! Because this isn't cliche at all. Subpages Characters Current cast consists of 13 characters. Cliche Protagonist Female protagonist, tends to lie to people and is a coward at first, doing what she can for self-preservation. Classy ass summoner Rich AF and has ramuh. Will be the annoying sheltered one who has no clue what the outside world is like and is haughty af about it. Evil-turned-good. Hammer-wielding bad guy who becomes gud. Is very indifferent and distant, he doesn't really care about society's petty issues or other people. Secretly the main character Last-of-her-kind dragoon, might die later on. Badass red mage. Pretty badass, might kill off her family for major evil lulz. Povertized bunny Not very scantily clad viera. Acts very serious about protecting her own but has comedy relief with tonberry. Ninja still a very poorly designed character. The best Make him little brother of double-agent? Gets brought into the whole situation (whatever that is) by circumstance and almost goes insane several times. Kain Highwind god this character is awful. Long ass name Tonberry powerhouse mage. Rejected by his own people and acts tough but is actually insecure about that (?)(that sounds kinda cheesy). Bad guy Pull a majora's mask and have the bad guy not actually evil but controlled by a tertiary force (?), Bad guy's sister has a sword, is also a bunny, which makes no sense with the current social paradigm her state is in... conflicted over game's course as, at first, she would willingly die for her brother but begins questioning his motives. Scythe wielding otaku someone who will fit in somehow. Battle Characters learn magic and abilities as usual but are not immediately ready when within battle, using the lower forms charge up the higher forms of spells which allow higher cast levels as the battle goes on. EX. Black Mage casts Fire, if he has access to Fira he can then use Fire to instantly cast Fira. Same goes for Firaga and Firaja. This also applies to basic attacks, however not all characters learn the same combo chains. EX. Fighter attacks, causing his ability combo to become Attack > Counterguard > All-Strike > Bladeblitz, whereas the Archer's combo will become Attack > Aim > Rapid Fire > Trueshot. Random encounters are a looooooot less frequent, but enemies are a lot stronger and give greater rewards. Musings of Madge random combos Book Wielder: Attack > Ruin > Ruin II > Ruinga > Attack Ruin: Regular attack but uses magic power instead of attack power. Ruin II: Same as before but 1.2x the power. Ruinga: Same as Ruin, but hits all enemies. Axe/Greatsword Wielder: Attack > Heavy Swing > Tackle > Whirlwind > Attack Heavy Swing: Deals 1.5x damage. Tackle: Regular damage, stuns the target for one turn. Whirlwind: Strikes up to two additional enemies. Rod Wielder: Attack > Splendor > Stifle > Transmute > Attack Splendor: Magical attack, 50% of damage dealt is transferred into a shield for Edanna. Stifle: Magical attack, silences the target for one turn. Transmute: Magical attack, 10% of damage dealt is converted into gil. Claws/Gloves/Etc.: Attack > Jab > Kick > Flurry > Attack Jab: Regular attack, ignores 30% of the target's armour. Kick: Damages all enemies. Flurry: Attacks one target 3 times, each hit having a power of 0.6x, third hit ignores 50% of the target's armour. Bow: Attack > Pierce > Explosives > Redraw > Attack Pierce: Ignores 20% of the target's armour and strikes a second enemy for 50% of the damage dealt, ignoring 100% armour. (As in, if I attacked enemy A for 100 damage after armour bypassing, the second enemy will take 50 damage no matter what.) Explosives: Deals 120% damage to an enemy and 40% of that to up to three other enemies. Redraw: Regular attack dealing 80% damage, the attacker can move instantly again after it is used. moar mechanics What if there were some sort of... well I don't want to say stance system but that's the closest to what I'm imagining, but different abilities someone can have activated prior to battle to help them be more effective. -Only one active at a time? Examples: -Devastation(Fighter)- The fighter gains strength depending on how high their HP is, with the bonus doubling if they are within 5% of their max health. -Knocked Arrows(Archer)- Upon using an ability that fires arrows, the archer fires an extra arrow that does 100% of regular damage. -Elemental Mastery(Black Mage)- Using Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Water, Gale or Stone generates 2 chain stacks of the spell instead of 1. -Enhanced Ultima(Black Mage)- Ultima can now be cast with 1 Holy chain or 1 Flare chain, but will still consume both if they are both in play. -Wild Magic(Black Mage)- Using an elemental spell causes 20% additional magic damage of a random element. -Enhanced Holy(White Mage)- Allows the White Mage to cast Holy once at the beginning of their first turn in every battle without spending any chainspell stacks. Bardsong Well, still have to use chains here of course. Bardsong is harder to use as the stacks cannot be stored and must be improved on the next turn, they function a little bit differently though, starting a bardsong chain begins with a weak effect which gradually increases in potency the more it is used, up to a cap. Ex. Hastemarch (Small speedup) > Hastemarch (Moderate speedup) > Hastemarch (High speedup) > Cure > Hastemarch (Small speedup) Chainspell Display It aint gonna be a hidden value, that's just stupid for something so important. Each character will probably have empty slots next to their name in battle, which fill with different icons depending on which stacks they have up at the moment, maybe some sort of indicator to show that you have a combo that can be used. Ex. BlackMage uses Fire, slot fills with a little fire icon, uses Blizzard, second slot fills with ice icon, they glow while connecting because BlackMage has access to Frostfire. Rows Characters will all begin a battle in the same row, but as different abilities are used they either move closer or further away from their opponents. Moving closer causes enemies to target the character more frequently and to take full damage but they also deal increasing damage from melee attacks the closer they get. Moving away is the reverse of moving closer, take less damage, targeted less, but less melee damage. This makes it ideal for casters and long-range characters... as it is in any other game. Enemy attacks can also influence the players rows, although to a lesser extent, attacks tend to push them back and certain skills pull them closer. Using a spell on an enemy causes them to move to the very back for one turn, unless they are a boss or immobile or something, slowing and hasting a character or enemy also affects their rate of row-switching. World Map The 'world' map doesn't actually represent the whole world but just the relevant continents where the story takes place. I don't like it very much when the entire world in an FF is like 5 feet wide. That being said, airships will not be able to fly past certain locations cause they don't exist. Every FF game has a seperate map so there will also be an underworld, get some lovecraft up in in this bitch. Death/KO KO status and Dead status will be two separate things, like any other FF, when a character's HP reaches 0 they enter KO status, but at this point they can still be attacked by enemies, their chances to be hit drop a lot so there isn't much risk at this point unless the enemy likes corpses (which there are plenty), but anyways, in KO status their HP becomes a certain % of its maximum (scale off stamina?) of it's maximum, and if they are hit for this amount they are Dead. When a character is dead the only thing that can save them is bringing them to a town where a priest can revive them for a hefty amount of gil. (Also levelling a convoke (maybe phoenix?) to the maximum level gives you an ability to resurrect a dead character for a heavy cost?) Life Goals *Have actual character differences, not everyone will be "lol let's save the world gaiz" and just kind of stay with the group and travel into eldritch realms of unfathomable horrors just cause they can. Purpose must be a thing. *More than one issue in the world, the main storyline focus will be more of a national issue than a global one, even though it would affect the entire world. Other nations simply have their own shit to deal with, and most of it won't be solved, if there even is a 'happy ending' it won't be complete and 100%, things will still be awful, but less so. *Main cast isn't the centre of the fucking universe. *Power is obtained for a reason, there's no entering an abandoned mine shaft and finding a fucking godlike-power that your party can use for no god damn reason.